Aiko Senoo
"As a woman from Osaka, I can't lose!" '' |kanji =妹尾あいこ ''Senō Aiko |dub = Mirabelle Haywood |gender = Female |blood = O |birthday=October 31st, 1990 |instrument = Harmonica |food = Takoyaki |color =Blue |japanese = Yuki Matsuoka |english= Annice Moriarty }} Aiko Senoo is the third Ojamajo to arrive in the series after she transfers to Misora and meets Doremi Harukaze and Hazuki Fujiwara. Aiko Senoo//Ojamajo Doremi 16/17/18 Bio Aiko transferred to Misora with her father for his job as a taxi driver. At first she came off as rude but quickly befriended Doremi and Hazuki after they realized she never meant to cause any harm. After witnessing her dad mysterious vanish, she and Hazuki grew suspicious with Doremi - so with no other choice she brought them to the Maho-do. After they spied on her conversing with Majorika, they decided to become Apprentice Witch to help her keep the secret. Aiko is known for her distinctive kansai-dialect and often complains when others imitate it. She also has the Osaka comedy routine down and is a very smart bargainer. Appearance Aiko is a tan skinned girl with dark, deep blue eyes and matching hair that comes to about shoulder length and flips outward on the ends. Her bangs are slicked back, showing off most of her forehead, and she has many split curls on the upper-right corner. Originally she wore bright blue denim overalls with a light green t-shirt with yellow cuffs, along with pale brown flats and short socks. During the last three seasons she switched to a plain green shirt with a tan vest and teal denim jeans. Her shoes and stocks remained the same. Personality A half way tomboy, Aiko excels in everything related to sports. She is humble regarding her abilities and is always willing to try new things, though her natural talents often has others relying on her. She loves a good challenge and while claiming not to be very smart, she tends to show that she doesn't give herself much credit. While a bit rough around the edges, she doesn't seem to mind indulging on girly activities and is considered motherly. Compared to most girls her age, Aiko appears to be mature and handles a lot of responsibility. She understood the aftermath of her decision when she was a little girl, back when her parents split up and used this to determine who needed her more. She is realistic and practical, but she is often silly and enjoys teasing others. One of her greatest joys is to make others laugh or cheer up, though she may accidentally offend them without realizing it. Aiko is seen as cool and admirable by the others, and due to this, is a bit accustomed to covering up her insecurities and past concerns. She hates to be seen as childish in front of others and tends to get flustered if she starts crying with witnesses around. Apprentice Witch The blue witch apprentice, Aiko became group member three at the same that Hazuki joined. This was to ensure that she and Hazuki wouldn't tell anyone about what they saw after Doremi brough them there. Aiko had been highly excited with the prospect of being able to help out her dad and encouraged the others with her salesman spirit as they set up the shop. At first, Majorika considered Aiko to be like Doremi, accidentally getting her first spell wrong. But she was the first to learn how to fly properly. Her Yousei is Mimi and her crystal ball is a blue diamond. Spells *'Transform: 'Pretty Witch Aiko-chi! *'Spell: 'Pameruku raruku larirori poppun! *'Magical Stage: 'Pameruku raruku, Takaraka ni! *'Patraine: 'Pameruku patraine! Past Compared the other girls, Aiko doesn't enjoy discussing her past often since it is somewhat dramatic. She also hates to be pitied and tries to play off her past as nothing much. But due to this, she struggles when it comes to trying to deal with it or get over things. One day she was playing by herself while her parents were busy. After getting hurt, she was rushed to the Hospital and listened to them argue over it, while she tried to tell them it was her own fault. Due to fighting so much, they decided to separate and she chose to stay with her father. She knew how much he needed her, more than her mother. It also was shown that Aiko's father tried to help her swim during bath time, but she was never able to learn and puts him to blame for it. Aiko was also terrified of her grandfather at first, due to his violent tendencies towards her mother. During the trip with Doremi and the others to visit her grandparents, Aiko slowly learned to get over it. History Season 1 Sharp Motto Dokkan Naisho Relations with the other ojamajo Doremi: Aiko upset Doremi at first, but befriended her after inviting Doremi to hang out later on. She enjoys playfully teasing Doremi. Hazuki: She offended Hazuki on accident when they first met but now they get along very well. Aiko understands that Hazuki is a sensitive and caring person and she tries to be gentle but still believes in being truthful with her. Onpu: At first Aiko openly admitted to not liking Onpu, due to her antagonist status. But now they are very close and even had an episode dedicated to their friendship. Anytime Onpu feels sick, Aiko often helps her and generally will be the first to notice when something is wrong. Neither girl has any problems being together, whether it be sharing a bed or just posing together. Momoko: Due to both having a rough start with the others upon arrival, the two of them got along well. They both have a sense of humor and a close relationship with Doremi and Onpu. Aiko was nice to Momoko when she told her where she messed up, but also had pointed out she did the same thing in the past, which made it easier for them to relate. However, Aiko was shown to get annoyed when Momoko seeks comfort in her when frightened. Hana-chan: Aiko doesn't have too much interaction with Hana-chan, when compared to the others. She was seen holding her a lot however, and even learned on how to properly handle raising her from Doremi's mother. At first she struggled since she felt she may not have cared as much as the others did, but she will call others out on the things they do in relation to Hana-chan and maturely handles her. Poppu: She thinks Pop is very mature in comparison to Doremi but lacks much interaction with her. Magical Doremi Due to removing culture references, Aiko is now a farm girl from a town nearby. Her name is now Mirabelle P. Haywood. Her parents are divorced and she at one point owned a dog. She has been given a country girl accent. Her favorite food, Takoyaki has been turned into biscuits or cookies. Occasionally, she is called "Mir" by Doremi, much like how Hazuki is sometimes called "Re". In other dubs Visit this page Character Songs *Aiko ni Omakase! *Paatto Ikou!! *Aruki da Sou yo *Yugure Buranko Quotes "As a woman from Osaka, I can't lose!" '' Trivia *''In fanon she is often paired with Onpu, Doremi, and Momoko. In official media she is often with Onpu and/or Momoko. *''Rarely, both straps of her overalls will be on her shoulders.'' *''Aiko likes to put her hands in the empty space of her jumper, instead of using the pockets.'' *''The characters in Aiko's name are Little Sister Tail, Love Child. (Seno = Little Sister, o = Tail, ai = Love, and Ko = Child).'' *''Aiko's last name has been spelled as Seno, Senoh, and Senō.'' *''Aiko is the third oldest in the group.'' *''Aiko is the first ojamajo to be shown performing the transformation right on her first try.'' *''Aiko can play the drums.'' *''Aiko was the first Apprentice shown to ride the broom with crossed legs.'' *''Specifically Aiko comes from Tengachaya, Osaka.'' Screenshots/Gallery For official images related to Aiko, visit: Aiko Senoo (Gallery) Category:Ojamajo Category:Blue Category:Female Category:Apprentice Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Child Category:Teenager Category:Heroes